A Memory
by mpenguin15
Summary: Finally being able to sleep, Jane sees his wife and they are able to talk. Jane/Angela and then some Jane/Lisbon at the end


**Just to tell everyone, the summary doesn't really match the story very well but I honestly didn't know how to word it... just read it since you've already clicked on it and see if you'll like it**

**~mpenguin**

* * *

><p><span>A Memory<span>

"Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"If I die, I want you to move on."

The sudden statement surprised Jane, whom then pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her neck. "And may I ask why are you saying this?"

Angela smiled and said, never taking her eyes off the blue ocean, "You know, in case something happens."

"I highly doubt something will happen. Is there something you're not telling me?" Jane asked panic rising in his chest.

But to his relief, Angela just shook her head and answered, "Of course not. But it's best to plan ahead Patrick. You never know where the future may lead."

"Well fortunately, you did marry a psychic, and you know we're very good at seeing the future. " Jane laughed softly in her ear.

Angela laughed back and turned her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes were so pure blue, like the ocean that crashed softly in front of them. How he loves those eyes.

"Joking aside, Patrick. And if you died, what would you want me to do?" She asked in a sincere whisper.

Jane ripped his gaze away from hers and stared at the endless cloudless sky and ocean. What was going on in that head of hers? It was one of the things he loved best about her, never knowing truly what's ticking in her mind. But why this? It was too painful… and scary to think of a life without her. She means so much to him.

Taking a breath, he looked back into her eyes and found the answer in them, "I would want you to move on as well. But only under one condition," He whispered in her ear.

Smiling, she asked, "What?"

Hugging her tighter and kissing her on the cheek he replied, "Never forget about me."

Angela laughed and answer leaning deeper into him, "I would never dare to think of it."

"Nor I of you, my love." Jane said softly back and they watched the waves lazily crashed on the shore, both in their private thoughts.

And they watched and watched, holding onto each other until a wave rolled onto the shore with a strange loud shattered crash.

Jumping in alarm, Jane's eyes wrenched open and looked at his surrounds. He was surprised to see that he was in Lisbon's office on her couch. He had must have fallen asleep… he couldn't help but have surprise ripple through him. He was shocked to see that he had a dream that did not end to show his wife and daughter's mangled up bloody bodies but to have a dream where he could hold and kiss his wife again.

Suddenly remember the crashing sound, Jane turned his head around to see Lisbon's head whipping up from under her desk.

Spotting him, her eyes were quickly shrouded with guilt and she told him, "I'm so sorry Jane! I accidently dropped my stapler!"

Waving away her apologizes, Jane answered, as he stretched, "No big deal, Lisbon. You should have woken me up as soon as you entered the room. Which, by the way, why didn't you?" He couldn't help but ask, remember that when he had settled down on the couch, Lisbon was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well," She stammered, a blush slowly appearing on her pretty face, "It's just, I know you don't sleep a lot, and you seemed to be in a real sleep this time so I didn't want to wake you…"

Jane felt a smile twitching the edges of his mouth. She was simply worried about him. Such a great person, his Lisbon; always caring about other but never giving a single thought about herself.

"Yes, well I thank you for it." Jane said to her, causing her to flush a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, well, I need you to stay sharp, don't I?" She mumbled, and then quickly asked, "Was there a reason you came here in the first place?"

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed, his memory coming back to him along with the rush of excitement of his new plan, "There's something I want to show you."

"What?" Lisbon asked her voice filled with suspicion.

"Don't worry, it has to do with the Petersen murder."

"Oh, I'm completely calm now." She answered with sarcasm.

"Come, come Lisbon." Jane smiled, grabbing her coat, "I know you'll enjoy this. Or at least, you'll secretly enjoy this."

Walking over to her, he tried handing her coat from across the table but she just stared at it anxiously. Her gaze went up to look at his face, trying to decipher whether or not to follow his lead. Her vivid green eyes were narrowed and deep in concentration; how he loves those eyes.

Giving her a little smile, Jane nudged the coat closer to her and knew that he got to her for her pout turned into a badly hidden smile and she yanked the coat out of his hands. Clapping his hands with excitement he ran over to grab his jacket (which he had used for a blanket when he was asleep) as Lisbon stalked out of the room. As he pulled it on, the glimmer on his hand cause him to stop.

Looking down at his wedding band, a small sad smile crept on his lips as he remembered his dream.

_"If I die, I want you to move on."_

Her voice, so sharp and up close, the voice he hadn't heard in nine years, the voiced he missed so much.

"I know my love, but who would I want to move on with?" He murmured to himself.

As he said this, a little feeling in the depths of his heart tugged at him, trying to get his attention but Jane just shook it away.

_Not yet Angela._ Jane thought shaking his head; _I'm not ready yet. Not until I avenge you and our baby girl. But I promise you, as soon as I watch the life leave his eyes; I'll then try to move on. And like I said, I'll never forget you and our little Charlotte. _

"Jane?" Someone suddenly asked cause him to almost physically jump.

Ripping his gaze away from his wedding ring, Jane looked over to see Lisbon look at him with a worried expression.

"You alright?"

Smiling, Jane said in a rather soft voice, "Yes, I'm fine."

With a quick smile, Lisbon then teased, "Well then, hurry up. Don't keep me waiting, I want to get your newest plan over with or the suspense of how much paperwork I'll be getting will kill me."

With the sadness suddenly drained away from him, Jane grinned and said, "Why Lisbon, trust me, you'll only get one complaint file at the most."

Shaking her head, Lisbon slipped out of sight and Jane followed her with a slight hop in his step.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there wasn't a lot of Jisbon, I tried to add a bit more at the end but it didn't seem right so I deleted it. Hoped you still enjoy my story though! <strong>

**~mpenguin**


End file.
